Hope
by Leoceu
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be something strange, unnatural. It wasn't supposed to be impossible. Bane/John Robin Blake (Oneshot - small)


It grows, it doesn't just appears, it isn't a switch turned on, or a blink of an eye, it is a slow process, so slow that it doesn't even register his mind, no, it only becomes clear when it's gone.

It wasn't supposed to be something strange, unnatural. It wasn't supposed to be impossible.

Yet for him it always was something far away from reality, hard to explain something you never thought it was supposed to happen to you.

It wasn't like he didn't know it was out there, blinding the others who didn't know better, like him, it was not good to pretend, not good to be blind whit hope and light.

In the end hope was for the weak minded, for the ones who didn't know the harshness of reality like he knew.

Fear was controlled, a strong man had to knew how. Relieved was an illusion that could not get in the way.

A regret was for the ones who did not know better, for the ones who didn't know how to make choices in the first place, pathetic people were the ones who lived in regret or even felt it.

Hate was helpful, if controlled as well.

Kindness, did not exist, it was only used to get something in returned

Hurt should be ignored

Greed was for the idiots who would fall

Love was a word.

The question was, how? How did he get this far, lived this life, or maybe survived, all this time... Knowing his place, knowing his strength in body and mind, not once a fight was lost.

How come was he here, stating, feeling... Feeling like the people who didn't know better.

The man who claimed that cared, the one who welcomed him into his space and life. The man who knew better, he knew, yet he gave he thinks he didn't not asked for, made him learn things that he never saw. Never believed in.

The man who made him open his eyes to a light to much strong for his own sigh... This man was stating, in the middle of the dark smoke, his eyes hard and furious, most of all, hurt, betrayed. Has if he had a right to.

His hands were in fits, and He thought he saw hate on this man before, the fire of an animal, yet he was wrong, because this look was known. Almost, numb as well, it was ten times worse than hate could be.

Here the man stood in front of him. His lips in a thin line. Gotham, the city the man Seward to protect, burning in the background.

And he knew he had fallen into a trap we had created on its own.

He knew this was to happen, this was the end he had four seen, fight for even.

Yet, deep inside he had let something grow that he should never have. The mistake was not even realizing it was there to begin with, like a seed, growing whit every damn time this man, this bird look at him.

And like any pathetic man he hates, he had hope.

Hope that even when all this was over, his bird was still going to fly to him, even after hiding the sky whit dark smoke, even after burning every tree, every forest, the bird called home, he would simply fly to his golden cage.

Here he was, seeing the bird, the men who gave everything to him, his trust, his soul, only for him to crush it all.

The man who had once looked at him as if he was not a monster, as if the scares he bared and change his body, where nothing more do be seen as strength and beauty.

This man, who believed in him.

Was now watching him as if he was indeed a beast, a monster, a hateful creator.

Bane didn't flinch, he was used to it, the stare did not in fact moved him at all, it was after the hate, the fury, the look of disdain into his direction had left, that Bane felt as pathetic as others

It was when the look of his bird change from one of emptiness, of numbness, as everything he had fought for, fight and lived had been taken from him, leaving him alone, whit no home, no one.

He wanted him in his arms, in is protection, but he was not an idiot, this man would rather die than to ever see him again.

The worst part was, he seemed he had finally given up. As his wings were both broken, his feet removed, his eyes dark with smoke.

Right there Bane knew. This man was no more. He was still there, standing, clue to the ground. But his soul was gone, as well as his mind. This man was dead.

Bane should have seen it, should have killed that growing feeling.

He knew better. He thought he knew better.

Because right now, love wasn't just a word, fear wasn't being controlled, regret was running in his veins.

Bane had been to The pit and back. Never had he felt this kind of hurt in is life.

Never had he felt so a shame as he saw his bird be consumed be the dark black smoke.

Never had he felt so lost.

So broken.


End file.
